kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganikomol
- It was initially a mysterious / monster which appeared during Shocker's last days, foreshadowing the rise of a new threat. Ganikomol was the only Geldam monster that actually appeared in the series, before the organization became the new leadership of Gel-Shocker. Character History Ganikomol faces Kamen Rider 1 several times as a mysterious opponent, denying to be a Shocker monster. He also tells Hongo about the Shocker kaijin he looking for is Unidogma. After destroying Unidogma, Hongo is left with a sense of unease concerning the mysterious new monster. The Great Leader of Shocker reveals Ganikomol's image to Ambassador Hell only to tell the executive that he is not his concern. After Shocker is destroyed and Gel-Shocker arises, Ganikomol kills the remaining of Shocker Combatmen who try to escape before faces Rider 1 once again. In a desperation move, Kamen Rider 1 goes against its flight attack in mid air, both crashing into each other, creating an explosion that seemingly engulfs both. - After its initial defeat to Rider 1, Ganikomol is rebuilt by Gel-Shocker. The only visual difference are the yellow boots, while the original had black ones. He able to disguise himself as General Black, and uses that ability to attract and engage Kamen Rider 1 and Kazuya Taki in combat once again. Ganikomol is destroyed when Kamen Rider 1 throws him from the top of an aerial tramway. However later it's revealed he is just bait for Kamen Rider 1 from Hiruchameleon and he tries to prevent Hongo from transforming. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Ganikomol reappears as Dai-Shocker's kaijin. Like Shiomaneking, even though the original one unique, Dai-Shocker seems to have multiples of them. One is destroyed by Kamen Rider Diend's Dimensional Shoot alongside Leiurus Acutia and Longhorn Orphnoch when they attempt to protect General Jark, but more can be seen in Dai-Shocker's army during its final battle. Ganikomols are seen facing Rider 1, Super-1, Blade, Kabuto, and Den-O. One of them is destroyed alongside Ikadevil by Decade, DiEnd and Den-O. Let's Go Kamen Riders human form.]] Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Ganikomol was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. He had a human form and acted as a member of the Shocker police. When Ichigou and Nigo revealed their ruse, he catches Mitsuru and gets attacked by civilians. Later, when the riders united against Shocker, he along with Ikadevil and Garagaranda was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai .]] Ganikomol was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, he was seen fighting Kuuga. Kamen Rider 1 Ganikomol is a member of the remnant Shocker in 2016. He defects to the "stronger team" of Nova Shocker and leads them to where a revived Ambassador Hell is trying to extract the Alexander Eyecon from Mayu Tachibana, but is ultimately destroyed by the Powered Up Kamen Rider 1's Rider Punch during the ensuing fight. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Ganikomol appears among the monsters of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider video game Ganikomol is one of several default playable characters that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story" on stage 7. In the "Shocker Story" players able upgrade him into . The player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. Abilities Ganikomol is able to fly, and its power and reflexes initially surpass Kamen Rider 1's. He is even able to withstand a crash attack from Kamen Rider 1's New Cyclone. It's able to spit a thick smoke that can turn its target into dust. Behind the scenes Portrayal *In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider 1 (movie), Ganikomol was voiced by Notes *He is the first and the only kaijin so far who appears from its own type. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 97: Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider 1 Category:Gel-Shocker Kaijin Category:Bat Monsters Category:Crab Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters